The Last Sacrifice
by Conversation16
Summary: Rose has lost Dimitri time and time again, but now when her future is on the line as well as her life will she be able to make it and will it all end up okay...
1. Deja vu

**Okay guys, this is my take on VA Last sacrifice, I don't own any of the characters, I own this storyline though and I hope you enjoy :D xx amethest babe**

Curled up on the metal cot in which I now had to call bed I stared aimlessly into the brick wall, willing it to suddenly collapse on its self and crushing the guardians outside my cell temporarily so I could escape. The silence was deafening, Abe's words pounded in my head _they execute traitors _and one of the guardians pacing in front of my cell was wearing a wrist watch that ticked as if to count down my seconds left in this life. Only now could I understand how Dimitri truly felt when he didn't want anyone down here. It was so lonely, yet having someone that you cared about seeing you like this was worse by far. As soon as the thought of Dimitri spilled into my head tears began to build up behind my eyes _Love fades, mine has_. I scolded myself, he made his choice I thought hastily brushing away the fallen tear from my cheek. Footsteps echoed down the hall and I braced myself for Abe coming and telling me more bad news, I continued to stare at the brick wall in front of me looking for patterns.

"Rose..." A pained voice, like silk echoed around the room, sadly it wasn't the one I wanted to hear. Without even looking at Adrian I returned the greeting with a movement of the back of my head.

"Rose I promise you, I will get you out of here and we will be together, I promise" He said pressing his face against the bars. A wave of hysteria flowed through me and I realised I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Adrian, not even the Great Rose Hathaway can get out of this one. How do you plan to get me out?" I giggled even though the matter wasn't funny at all I looked at him finally, his usual hair style actually looked authentic as if he hadn't touched it in days and dark rings circled his emerald eyes filled with hurt.

"I will Rose, you'll see" And with that he walked back up the hall way, before he reached the door he glanced behind and shook his head before leaving me alone once again. I sighed, Adrian was the best thing in my life at the moment and I was constantly hurting him. Doing what I normally did when feeling depressed I slipped into Lissa's head.

I was curled up in Christians arms, his steady heart beat reassuring me as he brushed a tear from my cheek.

"She will be fine, we will find a way we always do" he said kissing my hair. I would give anything to see Rose right now, to tell her it was going to be okay, it had been almost two weeks since she had been in jail. If there was anything I could do for her I'd do it...

I resurfaced in my own mind, wrapping my arms around my legs shivering but not from the cold, I was doomed everyone knew it. Subconsciously I reached down to feel for my stake only to reach into thin air, Oh right it was lost in the queen's heart. I couldn't believe people actually thought it was me. My thoughts were interrupted by muffled talking, I craned my head to see where the noise came from, two people were having an argument behind the door at the end of the hallway. Perfect, I strained my ears to try and catch what it was about but heard nothing and I returned to my position placing my head on my knees.

Footsteps once again echoed as they walked slowly up to my cell. I watched as a man in a long duster walked up to my cell stoping several steps away from the bars a pained expression flashed on his face.

"Roza..." He started; I shivered at the sound of my old nickname. Stop it Rose, he made his choice it's about time you made yours.

"Lissa made you come didn't she?" I asked surprised at the calm tone of my voice. He looked away calculating his answer.

"Rose, I promised to stay away from you so I'll never hurt you again but I had to see you" He said not meeting my gaze.

"You say that but what you don't realise is that you're hurting me a lot more now than when you were strigoi" I said barley more than a whisper a tear escaped and dropped down to the floor as I stood up to face him. He looked me in the eye sadness was torn through them. He remained a stiff pose as he took one step further and his hand shook before reaching deep into his pocket to produce a beautiful necklace, silver was weaved in the shape of roses down to a beautiful diamond styled sapphire.

"After Lissa brought me back..." He hesitated before continuing. "I found myself doing anything I could to stop myself thinking about you, because I don't deserve even that after what I did to you. So I made this with Lissa's help, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this but..." He stopped and reached through the bars to give it to me before continuing. "Lissa infused it with healing and we got some friends to put some of the other elements into it, so whenever you wear it you will be completely protected by the darkness and ghosts." I couldn't take my eyes off it was beautiful, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen I reached forward to touch it but hesitated.

"Dimitri, I gave you my heart and you broke it over and over again, before I accept this I need to know that you won't do it again, I don't think I could handle losing you again... answer me this once and for all, do you love me?" I broke off with a sob; he looked at me before glancing at the floor.

"I would do anything to protect you, please take the necklace, for Lissa?" He said avoiding the question but in a pleading voice. He made his choice and now I had made mine, I would never truly love Adrian but it was better than nothing I reached forward and secured my grip around it before attaching it around my neck; I looked back at him my hands shaking. "Roza, don't cry. We will get you out of here, I promise" I was having déjà vu, god how many people had said that to me today? My hand subconsciously went into my pocket and wrapped itself round the crinkled note. Could I trust him? I leaned forward to the bars.

"Dimitri, here" I handed the note to him and watched his eyes widen as he read it. He passed it back and I asked "Dimitri do you promise to help me no matter how stupid or reckless?" He hesitated before whispering,

"I promise" he too was now pressed up against the bars, we were so close, my hand brushed his making both of us shiver.

"Get me out of here"

**Review...you know you want to... :D**


	2. What happened

**Hey Guys here is chapter 2, it gets exciting now! Please review tell me who Rose should end up with? Keep reading in a couple of chapters something **_**VERY **_** interesting will happen sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm just that mean :D xx**

"Rose wake up! Rose!" Lissa shook me as I woke up startled, why was Lissa in my cell? The door was open and the two guardians guarding my cell were fast asleep on the floor. "Come on, put this on. It will make you look like Alberta. We have to go" Lissa whispered handing me the ring. I glanced around still a little out of it and Lissa pulled me along we were heading to the garage.

Lissa opened the door and ushered me inside, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Dimitri stood next to a very fancy Porsche. "What the hell?" I stammered, wondering if this was a dream.

"Hey, Rose you should be worshipping me, I came up with the escape plan" Smirked Christian, looking too damn pleased with himself, Adrian and Dimitri looked weary and I didn't blame them if they had to put up with this for a whole day.

"Shut up frypan, can someone tell me what's going on apart from Christian?" I retorted looking from face to face, surprised when I saw Eddies arm around Mia's waist but I didn't question it.

"No time, sorry Rose but you will have to hop in the boot with Dimitri and we will explain it all later, and before you ask why I am pretty sure the ring is fool proof but we have to take precautions and Dimitri isn't allowed off grounds yet so..."She pursued her plump pink lips and tightened her blonde pony tail before popping the boot and climbing into the car. Adrian walked up to me and pecked me lightly on the forehead.

"I told you so" He whispered before following Lissa. Dimitri looked taken back, like he hadn't heard this part of the plan yet but he complied grudgingly after Lissa shot him a warning look. I climbed in without hesitation, and Dimitri followed careful not to crush me. The boot as only very small so Dimitri couldn't lay outright and had to place his knees on my upper thigh while trying his hardest not to touch me he leaned as close as he could to the other side failing miserably when the car lurched to life causing him to fall back onto me. He struggled to move away again and I sighed, he glanced at me and I whispered.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" Trying to lighten the situation, Dimitri tried to cover his smile and relaxed but only slightly. The car slowed to a crawl as we approached the front gates I assumed. Dimitri and I both held our breath, would they let us through? The car started again and my vision clouded, I could hear laughing but it didn't sound like it was coming outside.

I glanced around frantically seeing nothing except for that cruel laugh, Everything went black and all I could see was a shimmering blue light up ahead I walked towards it my arms stretched out in front of me. Suddenly everyone I cared about appeared, Lissa, Adrian and all my other friends and family and at the back stood Dimitri looking as gorgeous as ever. I opened my mouth as if to speak but as soon as I did Lissa screamed before collapsing, everyone followed and I screamed at seeing them in pain I dropped next to Lissa and Adrian shaking them but they looked like they would never see the world again. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked at the last one standing. Dimitri, he looked terrified by all of this pain before the invisible wave reached him and he fell to making no sound but his expression showed all. They all looked at me as if I had to stop it but I couldn't, I didn't have a body anymore. All I could do was watched as people I cared about being tortured; it was the worst thing I had ever seen in my entire life. The laughing started up again before everything went blank.

"Roza, wake up please. Wake up"

"Rose, can you hear me, please say something"

Voices swarmed around in my head I had to open my eyes but I couldn't find them, my mouth opened to admit a quiet moan, someone mopped my forehead with a wet cloth. Finally I found my eyes and the voices were matched with faces. Everyone was crowded round me, looking at me with concerned and relieved expressions. I took in my surroundings; we were in a motel with a cream coloured wall and a picture of two ducks on it. I was lying on a bed with a patchwork blanket around me.

"She's back, dammit!" Christian smiled relieved before getting elbowed by Lissa.

"Wh-h-at happened?" I stammered, looking from face to face.

_Well we were outside the gate when you started screaming and balling your eyes out, Dimitri carried you out and we didn't know what to do you kept mumbling "Please take me not them, please i'll do anything" We weren't sure what to do but we are outside and safe now and are waiting for your command._ Lissa informed me and I shuddered at the memory. Adrian's arms were wrapped around me and I leant into his shoulder, thankful they were all here.

"Rose, we need to know what happened back there" Eddie asked hugging Mia with a curious expression.

"I-I- don't actually know. One minute I was with you then I blanked out and I could hear laughing then all of you appeared and ..." I cut of struggling to sit upright and not cry.

"And..." Mia prompted.

"Well, you all collapsed and you were witnessing the worst pain imaginable and you were begging me to stop it but I couldn't, I couldn't" I broke off in a sob, Adrian rubbing my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay" He promised. I didn't think it was but now I had bigger things to worry about, starting with the growing nausea in my stomach.

**Get excited guys major battles coming up! Xoxo Amethestbabe **

**Review...or I may not write another chapter...**


	3. Thorn

**Hey guys this is where it gets very interesting :D sorry it's a bit short though gtg do my science assignment, again please review Need to no wat you guys think.**

"Eddie, take Lissa, Adrian and Mia and get them out of here find a safe place then call me in about 2 hours, Christian, Dimitri your coming with me" I yelled making sure Eddie understood, he directed them to the back door.

"Rose what's going on?" Lissa asked, fright flashed through the bond.

"They're here" I didn't have to say anymore than that, Lissa's face fell and she followed Eddie without question after kissing Christian on the cheek.

"Dimitri, throw me that stake will ya?" I asked holding out my left hand catching it with ease. I glanced at him; he was concerned but prepared for the fight. I loved that look on him it made him truly look like a god, I really wanted to touch him and have him hold me and...Stop it Rose! He made his decision he doesn't want you, even me thinking that hurt but it had to be said. You belong to Adrian! You _Love _Adrian, well I wasn't sure if the last part was true but hey I was lying to everyone else why not myself? I shivered, now I was talking to myself, I was truly going crazy.

"Thanks comrade" I smiled brushing away further thoughts of him. Waiting for further instruction Dimitri and Christian looked at me expectantly, Dimitri gripping his stake and Christian making a small flame dance on his figure to prove his point.

"What now, Thorn?" He grinned. Oh haha, Rose – thorn. REAL original Christian can he just get any funnier, I thought sarcastically rolling my eyes at him, Dimitri's expression sobering me up.

"Let's kick some butt!" I said before pushing the door open to reveal at least 12 strigoi about 100 meters away. "Shit" I whispered, we crept forward sticking to the shadows trying to maintain the element of surprise. Dimitri and I leapt forward stabbing 2 strigoi each before they turned around realising what was going on. We fought, Christian lighting each on up like a Christmas tree, it was the odd hours of the morning and the humans remained asleep diminishing any possible witnesses, I would have to call Sydney later, she won't be too happy about this. Just then an Asian strigoi crept up behind me managing to give a blow to the head to Christian causing him to collapse on the ground unconscious before I turned and stabbed him in the heart, twisting the stake as I did.

"Bitch" The strigoi whispered before falling to the ground. We were down to the last Strigoi and boy she was good. Her blonde spiky hair fell over her face and she was wearing a long black dress and very nice black heels, any other time I would have considered her pretty if it weren't for the blood red eyes and the look of pure evil plastered on her face. Her and Dimitri had been sparing for at least 10 minutes now, sweat beaded on his forehead. Without leaving Christian unprotected I attempted to get in a blow but failed as she blocked before kicking me in the stomach making me fall over. Pain rippled through me and I looked down at my ankle which appeared to be twisted; I tried to stand up but failed miserably crawling to Christian's side I tried to protect him even in my fragile state. Christian was waking up holding his head in his hands groaning, he was obviously out of it and so was I.

"Get her comrade!" I yelled in encouragement and that was all he needed Dimitri managed to punch her in the nose and she fell backwards. She took a step back looking from me to Dimitri before smiling a cruel smile baring her fangs, raising her hand clicking her figures before disappearing out of sight.

I couldn't feel my legs anymore, I felt like someone was sawing me in half. I screamed a blood curdling scream, I couldn't see anymore just pain, pain and more pain rippled through me never seising. I heard someone trying to talk to me but I couldn't see. Someone shook me and slapped me bringing me back to conscious state. The pain faded and I saw his baby blue eyes staring at me. His black hair was messy but it was a very good look for him and I reached forward to my saviour, snaking my hand through his black hair. All that mattered was that he and I were together. He lips parted blowing warm air on my face and at that moment something came over me and I kissed him, It was slow and steady but the best thing I had ever felt. His hand slid up my leg, to my thigh drawing a small circle his other hand moving from the side of my face to the curve of my breast, brushing his figure over it as he did. I thought I was going to die all I wanted was him here and now on the cold concrete floor, I let out a soft moan.

"Oh Christian..."

CHRISTIAN! As soon as I thought it a cold bucket of water seemed to fall on us bringing us back to our normal selves. We jumped apart, confused and disgusted. Even though I hated what I had just done I couldn't help thinking wow he's good. I immediately scolded myself and looked around we were still outside our motel door and there in front of us stood Adrian, Dimitri and Lissa.

Silence bounced between us our dumbstruck expressions said it all. After what seemed forever Lissa took a step forward looking from me to Christian to me again. She was confused and angry and hurt I didn't even need the bond to tell that much. She looked at me with pure hatred before whispering.

"You bitch!"

**Things are heating up! Wonder what will happen next, review and I promise to love you! Xoxo Amethestbabe**


	4. Promised

We were back in the motel room and Adrian had healed my ankle as Lissa wouldn't stop pacing and shooting me death stares. "Okay here goes nothing" I moaned trying to sit up ready to be bombarded with questions. Lissa hated me, Adrian was trying to hold back his jealousy and get a grip on the situation, Mia and Eddie were talking in the corner and Dimitri was leaning against the wall his face not showing anything.

"Rose?" Lissa glared at me "Would you care to explain?" Everyone turned and looked at me, I let out a sigh this was going to be hard.

"Lissa I swear I didn't mean to, I wasn't me. I mean me kissing Christian? I can hardly rap my head around that, sorry Christian but that would have to be one of the weirdest, grossest things I have ever done" I said.

"You say that like I enjoyed it! Well to be honest it was pretty good at the time but..."He cut off after Lissa stared at him "Let me finish okay? At the time, I don't know how to explain it, I was recovering from that blow to the head and that blonde snapped her figures, Rose started screaming so I slapped her then..." he trailed off looking to me for help.

"Yeah, it was like nothing mattered but him. I had to touch him and be with him, Dimitri remember the necklace Victor gave me? Yeah it was like that but times it by 10" I exhaled before realising I had just slipped up.

"What necklace?" Adrian and Lissa said in unison but Dimitri just nodded and glanced away.

"When you were kidnapped princess, Victor gave Rose a lust charm that made us well..." He trailed off catching Adrian's hateful expression. That was the first thing I had heard Dimitri say since I was in jail. Oh how I missed hearing his voice and the way he had said it was like he was reminiscing. Stop it Rose! To stop myself thinking about him further I buried my head in Adrian's chest. I glanced over at Christian and our eyes locked and somehow I knew it was going to be hard to go back to that love-hate relationship I loved so much. Lissa exhaled before turning to me.

"Sorry Rose and Christian, it's just well, you just kissed _my _boyfriend and well, would you like it if I just went over and started making out with Dimitri" She cut off realising what she had just said. "I meant Adrian...sorry" She whispered. We all glanced around nervously and I just looked down at the blanket around me feeling Adrian stiffen.

"Well, I think this is sufficiently awkward, okay what I am about to show you is a major part of the plan ok?" I said wrapping my hand around the note in my pocket. It seemed to be burning but I knew I could trust everyone here with my life. Eddie and Mia stood up holding hands and I raised my eyebrow.

"Rose..." Eddie started before Mia blurted out "We are getting married!" As soon as she said it everyone's gaze directed to her left hand where sure enough a diamond ring sparkled. How could I not see this coming? "And you see, I would do anything for you rose but it is your battle and I have the chance to start up a life and a family, I don't want to endanger that so Mia and I are leaving, I am so sorry" he said looking directly at me.

"Eddie I understand that's fine, are you leaving now?" I asked.

"Yeah sorry but before we go we have something that might help you, my cousin is currently in Australia and well the other day she called me saying well...She saw Victor Dashkov and he was strigoi" Mia said before turning and leaving with Eddie. "Bye guys sorry we couldn't be anymore help"

"Yeah bye" I whispered. Could this be true is what everyone was thinking we all looked at each other. I gave the nite to Lissa and asked her to pass it round while I went to make a call.

Glancing at the pile of strigoi on our bedroom floor I rang number 3 on my speed dial.

"Sydney, hey it's Rose"

"Hi Rose somehow I don't think you called just to check up on me" She sighed.

"Ha you know me to well. Um Syd, I have a present for you"

"How many?" she asked.

"About 11 I think" I said counting them in my head.

"11!" She screeched "What have you done?"

"Just a little spring cleaning, joking but yeah they just turned up can you come to us tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure and who is we?" she asked curious.

"Sorry you will have to find out do you know where we are?"

"Rose my manager is Abe, I know everything your at a small motel in room number 14 isn't it?"

"Of course forgot about my father"

"Yeah well, I'll see you tomorrow at 8 okay?"

"Sure, I'll see ya"

"Whatever you evil creature of the night"

"Love ya too" I said before hanging up, well that had gone well. I turned around almost crashing into Adrian who was right behind me.

"Hey you scared me" I smiled giving him a hug.

"Who was that?" He asked placing his hands at the small of my back. "It was Sydney wasn't it?"

"Do you know her?" I asked moving back so I could see him properly.

"We were...friends back in the day..."He said staring off into the distance. I left him alone in his room softly closing the door, turning round and crashing into a hard chest. I took a defensive position ready for attack. Dimitri looked at me smiling and I saw our mirrored movements causing me to laugh loosening up, "looks like I'm sharing a room with you comrade, Adrian is in crazy mode and Lissa and Christian are probably at it again" I said and just them we heard a faint _Oh Christian_ that drove my point home. Shivering I took the closest bed to me crawling under the covers. Dimitri sat on the end of his staring into his own little world, I studied him, the way his long brown hair framed his face and his tall lean body remained graceful no matter what position. He looked completely oblivious so I decided it was time to wake him up, sliding out of bed I snuck up behind him before pouncing. It was going to be perfect and I would definitely get a reaction out of this. He spun around gripping my shoulders and pulling me down to the bed where he straddled me, stopping any further attack. I didn't move my heavy breathing matched his and I lay looking in his eyes for any evidence that he still loved me or at least cared about me.

"Roza...why be so difficult?" He asked rolling to his side removing his grip but laying next to me.

"So you're talking to me again comrade?" I smiled loving the fact that he called me by my old nickname. He rolled over looking at me before nodding his head. "Yes, I am. Rose I am so sorry for hurting you; you don't understand how hard it was for me seeing you after what I had done. Seeing you scared every time I walked in as a strigoi is still fresh in my mind and I know you say you don't care but I do." He sighed surveying my face.

"I understand, but you could have told me that in the first place instead of ignoring me" I whispered tears building up behind my eyes. He reached forward wiping one fallen tear away. "I swear Roza, will never hurt you again. And this time I mean it" he caressed my face before cupping my cheek and moving forward to kiss me. My body screamed for him, but I had to sort this out first. I pulled away looking him in the eye. "No, not until you say it." I moved away leaving him hurt and confused. Finally it clicked in his mind and he turned to me.

"Roza, sweet, beautiful Roza I love you, I promise you I never will stop, no matter how hard I try. I want you to know I never actually stopped loving you and you were always in my mind even as a strigoi I loved you with all my heart and I understand if you never forgive me and if you have moved on with Adrian but I will always be here for you and I will never rest until you wake up each morning in my arms" he said whispering in my ear, I had fantasised him saying this so many times and now hearing it I was completely broken. I let out low sob allowing him to wrap his arms around me, murmuring Russian in my ear. "I love you Rose" he murmured placing a fallen strand of hair behind my ear and leaving his hand there "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked and I immediately knew the answer. I stood on my toes and kissed him. Barley brushing lips at first but then it continued into a slow deep kiss, one that expressed everything. All the times we had missed each other and wanted to be together and now we could. I loved him with my heart and soul but a small nagging sound played in the back of my mind.

_What about Adrian _I didn't stop though, Dimitri pulled my leg up so I was now wrapped around him. I had to stop, I needed to stop. Eventually I pulled away; "No" I panted taking a step back. "Sorry Dimitri, but I am still with Adrian. I have to make everything right. I don't cheat on people and I have realised that deep down I love him too, even if it is never going to be enough I am not going to hurt him anymore than necessary. Maybe for now we should leave it as a stolen kiss...until I can fix this mess" I looked at him begging for him not to be hurt and understand.

"Okay..." he said before turning off the lamp and crawling into bed, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Wow lots of words today: D hope you enjoyed but please guys more reviews. Let's try and get to 10 and I promise I will include more fluff! YAY fluff...Just had some COFFEEE! Wooooot! And don't worry all you Adrian fans, I have big plans for him and I promise not to kill him off: L **

**Xoxo**

**Amethestbabe**


	5. Whatever happened to one love?

**Chapter 5**

**Whatever happened to one love?**

**Hey guys sorry bout the shortness of the chapter but parents like if you don't concerntrate on school work we take computer which would mean no stories **** so sad. But yeah also I haven't been getting any reviews so I don't know if I want to continue,, guys I need your reviews to keep going. So here is chapter 5. enjoy**

I woke up before anyone, which gave me a few minutes to think about everything before getting up and having a shower. Victor was strigoi, not that I had expected any less from him but it still came as a shock and what was with that blonde strigoi? What did she do? How come she could use what looked like spirit? So many questions I needed answers too and I hoped soon they would be soon. My mind started to buzz with all my thoughts running together, suddenly I felt as if I was now combining my thoughts with Lissa but in a way I never had before. As it happened she was thinking about the same thing I was and instead of me being sucked into her head I could hear her thoughts as well as my own but without having to try or feeling her emotions. Suddenly it clicked in her mind and I saw it before she did. What if before the blonde strigoi turned she specialised in spirit? What if you never lose spirit, you only lose the good kind but the dark kind stayed with you? This would explain anything but hell that would have to be some compulsion; I mean she didn't even say anything just clicked her fingers but then again spirit users are very good at compulsion. Groaning I walked into the bathroom and claimed the first shower.

"Little dhampire a bit early for you now isn't it?" Adrian smiled entering the bathroom and giving me a seductive look.

"Adrian, not now, I need space" I groaned. Good god men everywhere. As soon as Dimitri confesses his love for me of course I kiss Christian and get it on with Adrian in the shower. But Adrian didn't leave he took a step towards me running his hands over my bare arms. Our lips met and it was somewhat desperate but sweet too. He rested his hands on the small of my back pressing me closer and I caressed his face.

"Oh Sydney..." Adrian said in my ear. I smiled. Wait what? Sydney? I released my grip and walked backwards thankful that I hadn't gotten undressed properly and still had jeans and a bra on.

"Oh shit!" Adrian cussed looking away "Rose...What's wrong with me? You left her remember?" He mumbled to himself and somehow I knew something wasn't exactly right.

"Maybe you should leave Adrian" It wasn't a question and I pointed to the door and he was happy to oblige. What was that all about? God so many questions this morning. I walked over to the door and locked it this time, finished getting undressed before entering the shower and letting the warm water embrace me. The glass fogged up and my thoughts wondered. Mia and Eddie getting married, Victor a strigoi, Adrian and Sydney, the blonde strigoi, Christians kiss. I stopped there angry at myself because when I thought that I ashamedly wanted more. The intensity of the kiss, the want and hungry need for him, STOP Rose! This is Christian we are talking about. Lissa's boyfriend! Yours just walked out mumbling another girls and and you just turned down your true love to fix things that are only getting worse. I walked out of the bathroom and everyone was gathered at the table disussing something. I heard snippets of the conversation.

"...Need tickets...Compulsion...Married..." I realised they were talking about everything I had just thought about. Pouring myself a glass of juice I glanced at Christian, meeting my eye he gave a small smile. I looked away and caught Dimitri's eye, he was sending messages of such love you could almost see it. Adrian was looking at the ground quiet for once and I sighed. Maybe I was a slut like everyone at the Academy thought I was. Here I was in love with three guys and one of the is your best friends boyfriend I harshly reminded myself. The discussion was interrupted by a lound knock at the door, I glanced at my watch of course she was exact to the second. I walked over and opened the door.

**R & R plz **

**Xoxo Amethestbabe**


	6. It was easier before the kiss

**Christians POV enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

**Let's just say things were a hell of a lot easier before the kiss**

A tall slender brunette walked in and pulled Rose into an embrace, I was guessing this was the girl she wanted us to meet, the achlemistist. I turned to Lissa, her blonde hair naturally straight framing her angel like face. Her green eye shining through thick eyelashes with what I thought was a faint shade of jealousy. I hugged her for I knew all too well that Lissa wasn't happy with Rose's new friend. I loved Lissa with all my heart but after that kiss I have found myself waking up in Lissa's arms and wishing they were Rose's. It is wrong I know but whatever that blonde did, it was pretty powerful. Dimitri was staring at Rose with a loving expression. Whatever they had done last night had sure as hell made him change his mind about her fast, Adrian on the other hand looked gobsmacked by this new girl's appearance. I wondered how Rose felt about that or if she even cared seeing as though she loved Belikov.

"Guys this is" Rose started before being cut off by Adrian.

"Sydney" He breathed and Sydney turned and her expression went from happy to absolutely shock.

"Yeah...she is the achlemisist I told you guys about. Umm I think I should talk to you guys in the other room, Adrian and Sydney look like they need privacy." Rose said walking toward Lissa and my bedroom and we followed suit the atmosphere held an awkward stance. So she didn't care, interesting. I held on to Lissa trying to bring myself back to sane thoughts that weren't about me making out with Rose. God I felt like lighting a ring of fire around Rose and me and taking her on the floor right here and now. Lissa squeezed my hand seeing my discomfort she was probably thinking it was about Adrian and Sydney, little did she know that I was fantasising about having sex with her best friend.

"Lissa, I love you" I murmured into her hair, kissing her trying to erase my thoughts of Rose.

"Okay love birds cut it out please, spare us all the sex-ed lesson" Rose laughed sitting on one of the chairs in the room, Belikov standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I booked the flight to Australia we should be there by Friday. Mia and Eddie sent me a text they are back at court and everyone is looking for you Rose" Dimitri said, a worried expression filled his face.

"Great, just great" Rose muttered "I should have known, guys I need to call Abe" Rose said walking out of the room obviously coming up with a plan.

"Rose has a plan" Lissa mused as if reading my thoughts and I slouched, hating having feelings for Rose.

"Yeah she does" I muttered laying back and closing my eyes. Lissa and Belikov talked about Victor for a bit after that and I felt my blood thinking of all he put Lissa through. I wanted to burn him, feel him shriek in agony as flames danced on him body. Lissa must have seen this and stroked my cheek, was there anything she didn't miss? My mind silently answered that _Your feelings for Rose _Shut up their not real, just an illusion. Nothing more, god what was this girl doing to me?

"Lissa..."Dimitri started, whoa he was calling her Lissa now what happened to princess? "I need your help."

"Anything" She smiled placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to propose to Rose" He said nervous looking from Lissa to me to see our expressions. What? He can't she is mine! I composed my face, but i felt the pillow in my hand grow warmer and warmer. Lissa squealed and hugged Dimitri.

"When?" Lissa asked begging him for answers.

"Soon, not now maybe in a month or something, I don't know but we were meant to be together and this time nothing is going to stop us" He gave his little romantic speech and I felt sick and now had a head ache from Lissa's higher pitched squealing that had now become unstoppable. I groaned and rolled over.

"That's great Belikov but Lissa, seriously enough with the screaming Rose might come back" I smiled affectingly pulling her onto my lap. She shut up thoughtfully and placed her head on my shoulder.

"When's my turn?" She whispered, her voice trying to remain steady but failing. I could see this was eating her up. I hadn't actually thought of this until now. A way to claim Lissa as mine forever it might not be that bad.

"Soon, I don't want to rush anything. Plus we have bigger things to worry about first" I said kissing her head. Starting with the growing feelings I have for Rose...

**Hahaha what do you guys think? R & R**

**Luv ya!**


	7. They took her with them

**Chapter 7**

**Took her with them...**

**RPOV**

Okay, tickets to Australia check, possible explanation for blonde strigoi check, Dad on my side check, socially awkward situation between Adrian, me and Sydney check.

"So...let me get this straight, you guys were together but you broke up after Adrian cheated on you, but now Adrian has explained and that girl he was cheating on was me at the ski lodge and we weren't going out so you want to get back together?" I asked bewildered. Things hadn't gone as planned this trip, could they possibly get weirder?

"Rose, I'm breaking up with you. I love Sydney" Adrian said kissing her hair as he did. I expected to feel cheated, angry or even heartbroken but all I felt was relief. Massive relief, I walked up to them and hugged them both and said that it was fine. Dimitri, Lissa and Christian were talking in the other room still; I didn't go and interrupt them as they seemed pretty in depth. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I swiftly turned and answered it.

"Rose, its Abe. There have been some sightings of Victor and a mass gang of strigoi in Australia, and we are talking massive numbers, like a hundred give or take."

"Shit! What else is new old man?"

"Well you haven't heard the worst, they are going to schools and recruiting and feeding and I'm not just talking about Dhampire and Moroi"

"What? They're going to human schools too?" This was surreal, I don't think it has happened ever before and because they were humans before they normally get a lot of strength, which meant they were only being born for battle.

"Yeah, look I got to go, no new leads on who killed the queen but I'm pretty sure it was Dashkov"

"Me too, yeah bye" I put the phone back in my pocket and told the others about the news. We were leaving tomorrow for the flight and I felt I had sorted something's out but gotten into a bigger mess. Lissa had a huge grin on her face and I couldn't find out why, every time I tried to find out why there was like a wall in her head protecting me from that information, annoyed I sighed in defeat. Christian was still in the bedroom talking to Dimitri I assumed as he wasn't here now. Dimitri, if this all worked out we would be together soon.

"Lissa, I know you're up to something and I'm not going to even try, Christian probably bought you a new sex toy or something" I laughed and she turned a faint shade of pink. Sydney giggled softly in the background and I turned around and they were whispering in each others ears and I couldn't help but smile and Lissa punched me lightly.

"Why are you smiling, that's your boyfriend playing it dirty with Sydney"

"Ex-boyfriend" I corrected and she looked shocked before going back to that smug smile of hers. Finally Christian and Dimitri emerged out of the bedroom both masking their emotions. I nudged Lissa "Looks like our boyfriends have come out of the closet" She giggled and turned all soft and mushy as Christian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Roza, would you like to come for a walk with me?" Dimitri said beckoning me. I thought for a minute, I would be leaving Lissa unguarded and I couldn't do that. Christian seemed to sense this and held up his hands.

"Got it covered Rose, go play" He smiled. Still a bit cautious I glanced at Lissa.

"If anything happens, you know what to do" I nodded to her and turned to Dimitri.

"Let's make this quick"

He held my hand and we walked out into the pretty courtyard outside our motel room. We walked down further and further down until the room was out of sight and this is where he stopped and sat on a stone seat.

"Roza, I heard what happened with Adrian. Are you okay?" He asked concerned and he caressed my face. He looked as at me as if I was about to burst into tears and I smiled little did he knew that I was overjoyed that now I could be with him forever.

"I'm perfect and I have made my choice, I choose you" I whispered tracing his lips with my finger. He smiled and kissed every finger before closing the distance and placing his lips on mine. He moved back looking me in the eye. "Roza, I would do anything for you" He reached into his pocket and I smiled before feeling a pang of fear. Automatically I slipped into Lissa's head. Six strigoi including the blonde one had smashed open the door and attacked both me and Christian and Adrian and Sydney. The blonde one walked over to me her lips curled into a dark smile and beckoned.

"Come join us, you would be great. You don't have to..."

I came back into my head and realised I was screaming, Dimitri looked panicked and was shaking me and there on the ground was a beautiful diamond ring. I broke away from his grasp and my feelings and ran flat out back to our room. Dimitri had caught on and followed stake already out. We reached the door, or what was left of it as it was pulled off its hinges and cautiously walked inside. Lissa lay in Christians arms scorch marks around them from Christians fire circle, she was crying into his shoulder and Christian looked as if he were about to cry too.

"What happened?" I asked stammering, where was Sydney and Adrian?

"They came when you guys left, I protected them the best I could but they separated us and I focused on keeping Lissa safe that I couldn't stop them leaving with Sydney and Adrian" Christian said wiping a tear away from Lissa's face. He blamed himself when I knew damn well that it was my fault. I kicked the couch and screamed. I left my moroi unprotected and let personal affairs get in the way. What if it had of been the other way around and if Lissa had been taken? I paced mumbling cursed words under my breath.

"We have to find them!" I yelled and Dimitri tried to sooth me though I could obviously see he was using all his self control not to lose it like me. Lissa sat up and looked at me eyes filled with tears that seemed to say why did you leave me? I couldn't take this. I rang Adrian's phone hoping for a miracle that they were still alive. It went straight to message bank and I felt tears well up in my eyes. It was All my fault. Adrian and Sydney were either dead or soon to be and all I had to blame was myself. Suddenly the motel phone rang. We all jumped at the sound and I slowly went to answer it.

"Rose, Rose is that you?" Adrian's voice was at the other end and I could hardly contain myself, he was alive.

"Yeah it's me, I'm so sorry are you okay where is Syd..." As soon as I said her name he started crying.

"Rose, I'm outside the motel I managed to escape and I have come back but Sydney, they took her with them"


	8. Yes

**Hey guys, sorry bout the gap I just haven't been able to get round to writing up chapters hope you enjoy this let me know where you want me to take this. :D**

**Chapter 8 **

**Yes**

Taking our seats on the plane, Lissa next to Adrian and Christian and I next to Dimitri, Adrian had told us everything and according to Lissa his aura was dark blue, meaning great sadness. We were all sad about the previous events but I was in battle mode and after making a promise to both Adrian and myself I was sure that we were going to find Sydney, dead or alive. The plane started to take off and before I knew it a throbbing pain started in my head and the pale faces of the ghosts appeared.

"Ahh leave me alone!" I said trying to fight them away. Dimitri looked at Lissa before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the rose necklace and placing it around my neck. As soon as he let go the ghosts disappeared but that wasn't the only thing, my feelings for Christian did also.

"Thankyou" I panted looking into his deep concerned eyes. Lissa looked at me studiously and through the bond I swear I could almost see the light bulb flash above her head. _Rose were you wearing the necklace when the blonde strigoi turned up? _I thought about it too. Everything clicked, I hadn't been wearing the necklace so that was why she could attack me. If I wore it while fighting her I would win.

"Lissa, if I wore this while fighting her, she wouldn't be able to hurt me did you make anything else like this?" I asked glancing at Christian who looked jealous when Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah I made this little amulet, just to make sure that it worked and as a backup for you" she said holding up a cross with a long silver chain.

"Perfect" I breathed and took it from her before placing it on Christians neck.

"What do you think your...Ohhh" He smiled at me before turning to Lissa and kissing her catching her off guard.

"Thats better huh?" I laughed and watched as Lissa and Dimitri looked at me quizzically. Adrian let out a sigh and I watched as a small tear raced down his cheek. Lissa turned to comfort him and I instantly felt bad for laughing. I turned to Dimitri who was looking down at his hands. Why was he so sad, I mean apart from the obvious but something more shone in his eyes. My thoughts raced but stopped abruptly as I recalled the event right before the strigoi attack.

_The moon shone on the wet grass and out of the corner of my eye I saw laying there sparkeling in the moonlight a beautiful diamond ring. Before chasing after me I saw Dimitri bend down and retrieve it and shoving it in his pocket and sprinting after me, stake at the ready. _

I let out a soft moan, realising what he was about to do. "Dimitri I... about the other night..." I started before he cut me off.

"Rose, it's okay. It was a stupid thing to even consider. They come first" He said and I placed one finger on his lips silencing him.

"Not always" I reminded him my mind playing the time he said that to me. He smiled and glanced down his brown hair framing his face and he attempted to brush it away but failing as it fell back into place.

"Dimitri, I will marry you. One day we will all live together happily, you and me, Lissa and Christian, Sydney and Adrian and Mia and Eddie. But not today" I brushed a strand of his hair away from his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He reached into his pocket and placed the ring on my left hand and I squealed in delight watching it sparkle in the light. Lissa turned around in her seat to face me smiling a sad smile, her hand on Adrian's leg and her other hand in Christians.

"Rose, when we find Sydney she might be strigoi and if that is the case I will have to bring her back" Lissa thought sadly and we all agreed. Adrian turned round shaking his head.

"No, I will do it. I love Sydney and only I will kill her if she takes this form" Adrian said staring at us. We all sat in silence the rest of the way except for the occasional small talk that only lasted a few seconds as we were all deep in thought.

The plane had landed and we were all stumbiling into our new motel room. We set down our bags in the front room and took about two steps before I heard muffled talking in the other room. Everyone else had heard it too and Dimitri and I walked forward stakes in hand even though I couldn't 'sense' them. Lissa held onto Christians hand and Adrian looked ready to face Sydney. We opened the door only to find Abe and Mum sitting on a couch talking.

"Mum...Abe? What are you guys doing?" I stuttered lowering my stake. They looked around looking slightly guilty.

"Rose! I can't believe you would endanger your moroi like this" Mum stood up facing me and I braced myself for the mum I knew and loved.

"Okay...how much do you know?" I asked the ring on my left hand seemed to way a tonne.

"Oh I know everything. About you breaking Victor out to you and Dimitri" I felt her intense gaze zoom down onto the ring then over to Dimitri "I'll have a very long chat with you later." She said narrowing her stare on him.

"Okay, break it up guys that's not why we are here" Abe said stepping in between us his hand forming a little 'T'.

"Rose about Sydney" He started and all our eyes flicked up to his expectantly. "Because she is an alchemistist it is impossible for her to become a strigoi"

"So you're saying she is dead?" Adrian asked viciously interrupting him.

"No, let me finish. She may think she is human but the tattoo means that there is something else running through her veins as well as blood. A chemical that protects her but also allows the most tragic thing to occur. She is able to mother strigoi children, barley any have ever been born but when they are they are full strigoi and are the most powerful beings known."He sighed. I felt my blood boil and instantly I felt sick.

"So they're going to rape her?" I spat, and Abe nodded. We have to get her before it was too late.

**Luv ya xoxo Amethestbabe**


	9. Authors NOTE! :D

**Yo guys sorry, wont be able to get a new chapter up in a while as I am going on a cruise! SO EXCITED! :D make sure you send me heaps of reviews and even constructive criticism is wanted. Have a brilliant holiday people and if you aren't on holidays like us Aussies then enjoy every day like Dimitri is there! Yum!**

**Bye luv ya guys**

**Xoxo**

**Amethestbabe**


	10. Don't play with fire, you might get hurt

**Hey guys cruise was awesome, sorry bout the shortness of the chapter but i'm grounded so ahh sucks to be me : ) if u lucky there may be another one up 2 moro but you will have to reiview to get that privledge.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Fire**

Lissa, Christian and Adrian were talking quietly in the corner; she was trying to make him see sense when she couldn't herself. I wrapped myself in Dimitri's arms his steady heartbeat the only comfort as I tried to make sense of this situation. Sydney was probably scared, and even more frightened about what may happen to her.

"Look Rose, we have to go. Don't do anything stupid until we get backup, this is a rescue mission" Mum said glaring at me.

"Thought we didn't do rescue missions?" Using her own words against her i smiled pleasantly and smirked when she glared at me daring me to say more.

"Okay uh we shall go now, bye everyone we will keep you updated" Abe said looking at us all before nodding and steering mum out with him. Adrian sulked in the corner and Lissa came over to me and Dimitri, his arms still wrapped around my waist and Christian gave us a defeated looked before falling onto the couch and switching on the T.V.

"No use, he won't see reason. He thinks that you guys can snap your fingers like that and she will be saved, and coming from him that's pretty blunt as he has been in this situation before" Lissa said looking slightly frazzled. Christian switched through the channels creating white noise as we all stood there pondering on how to proceed.

It is then that we hear a faint scream coming from another motel room and nausea in my stomach grows. Lissa looks around concerned and Christian is by her side in a second. Dimitri looks at me and I nod, we know the drill. He stays here to look after the moroi and i find out the problem. I clutched my stake and put a finger to my lips as i left the room and crept to room 186 where the scream had come from. I could smell smoke and an orange flickering light came from inside. I kicked down the door expecting the worst, only to see a smashed window, blood everywhere and flames coming from the other room. Four bodies lay in the corner and I texted Dimitri to tell him it was safe. The nausea left and holding my breath I tried to remain professional as I walked over to the dead bodies only to see two of them was not so dead. Two small girls about the age of 6 or 7 lay holding onto each other. The first one was moroi and had black hair down to her waist and was in slight messy curls. She would have been exceptionally pretty if it weren't for the blood and dirt covering her face, Bright green eyes shone out of her thick eyelashes filled with tears and fear as she watched me approach obviously scared to death. The other one, a dhampire with short brown hair sat infront of her and shot me a glare, but obviously scared as well.

"Stay away from us" She said crawling further back, trying to protect the moroi. I mentally smiled she would make a great guardian and reminded me of Lissa and I when we were young.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm a guardian. Please don't be afraid" I whispered crouching down to her level feeling Dimitri's presence but not bothering to turn around and focusing on both the children surveying them for any injury. The moroi suffered no wounds but the Dhampire had a large cut on the side of her face and what looked like bruising on her arms. I reached out to touch the cut on her face but hesitated as she tried to move away.

"What are your names?" I asked trying a different approach, seeing if I could gain their trust. She sniffed and brushed her hair back behind her ears and wiping her tears with small hands, and I noticed on her wrist a small bracelet with a silver heart on it.

"I am Paige Costel and this is my moroi Delilah Dragomire" She said barley more than a whisper and I felt my mouth open wide in shock.


	11. The circle of life

**Sorry Guys! I have been really busy and I think i'm getting a cold! Sucks to be me but hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm running a competition read the bottom for details.**

**Chapter 10**

**The circle of life**

I stared dumbstruck at the two girls and watched as Delilah reached over and healed Paige. Lissa was trying to find out what happened through the bond and Dimitri had gone and answered my phone for me as I couldn't move from my position. We had identified the other bodies, one moroi and one dhampire I assumed the dhampire was the guardian for this group.

"Can you guys tell me what happened?" I asked looking at both of their childlike faces. Paige looked at Delilah as if to beg her not to say anything but Delilah shook her head and turned to me her tear stained face looked at me pleadingly. What these girls had gone through and at this young age made my heart pain.

"It all started when Mummy died, that was about 3 weeks ago and the scary people with red eyes had come to our house and took her away. Daddy was really upset and said we would never see her again and she was as good as dead. She wasn't my real mum though, she couldn't do any magyck but she had a really pretty tattoo on her arm and she had raised me as my mum's last wish when she killed herself. Daddy said we had to leave before they found us too. Jane, Paige's mum was our guardian and she protected us when they came but they were too strong, they were about to kill us but then you came and they went out there" She shuddered pointing to the window that was smashed allowing the cold winter air to blow through making goose bumps rise on my arms.

"There was a blonde one that said something to Daddy that made him cry" She trailed off looking into the distance with a lost expression on her face. Paige looked at me and Dimitri who had just came back into the room with Lissa and Christian, Adrian apparently wanted to wait outside. Lissa opened her mouth as she took in her surroundings, but when her focus finally landed on Delilah her mouth quivered and she looked at me tears filling in her eyes. I started to wonder how she already knew who Delilah was but not a second later I saw in her mind me and her after the car crash, I felt tears fill up in my eyes and I walked over to Lissa and rapped my arms around her shaking body. She cried into my shoulder softly and Christian and Dimitri gazed at us sadly before trying too talk to the girls.

"Lissa, this is Paige Costel and Delilah Dragomir" I whispered into her ear and she pulled away looking at me with such hope before turning to Delilah and Paige and hugging them catching them off guard but they soon melted into her embrace. Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder and I grabbed my stake that had fallen on the floor.

*****Later that night*****

Christian and Lissa were in their bedroom with Delilah explaining everything and I felt through the bond that even without knowing Delilah, Lissa felt responsible and was wanting to adopt her. I smiled to myself Lissa was the absolute best friend ever. Adrian was talking to Abe on the phone and we now had a lead on Sydney's whereabouts somewhere in Darling Harbour Abe had said, but this time I had listened to Dimitri and we were waiting for back up. Mum would be proud, I thought smiling a bit and for once I was thankful for having her as a mother, someone who didn't need me to take care of her and would (if she wanted too) kick anyone's ass if it came down to it. Dimitri and I were talking quietly watching Paige watch some ad for spray tans.

"Do you think she has had training?" I asked him watching his brow crease as he thought about this for a second before coming back to his poker face as i like to call it.

"I think so, I mean with everything she has been through its a wonder she managed to not panic and protect her moroi even at that young age. I wonder why she did it" he mused but deep down I knew the answer, she was like me but even at that age I don't think I was as disciplined as her. Suddenly the tv switched off and Paige turned around to us a face of pure frustration and anger vibrating off her.

"I'm her guardian that's why" She shouted trying to get in a kick at my shin and I swiftly blocked her and tried to grab her before she tried anything else. She dodged me and spun around managing to hit back Dimitri's hand before tripping and falling to the ground. I twisted her arms around and she struggled against my grip. "Get off me" She struggled to sit up but failing as Dimitri shot me a look as if to say remind you of anyone?

Delilah ran out of the bedroom and screamed before coming to Paiges side trying to weaken my grasp. Dimitri pulled her back and I let Paige go. Lissa and Christian came out of the room oblivious to the previous scene. "Sorry" Paige said to me and Dimitri and I looked at him and shrugged.

"Thats fine, you will make a very good guardian one day if you learn to control your anger" I smiled pulling my tank top down over my tracksuit pants. Her little forehead pinched and I remembered that she was only seven. "Where did you learn that?" I asked looking at her pointedly still puzzled at her outburst. She shrugged and turned to Delilah and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Dimitri sighed and came over kissed me on the forehead before walking out of the room. Lissa and Christian looked back to the room and Lissa walked back and Christian asked if he could talk to me for a minute. We sat in the kitchen and I watched as his eyes moved frantically clearly worried about something.

"Spit it out Christian, for gods sake! Don't give yourself brain damage" I said laughing at his expression.

"Umm.. okay Rose, ah okay right... Um okay I think Lissa might be ah..." He stuttered and looked me in the eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Pregnant"

**Yeah so guys you know how Dimitri and Rose are getting married if you can tell me in 100 words or less who should crash the wedding, where and when it should be held and if it should be before or after Lissa gives birth. Send in a review or email me winner will get mentioned and I will name a character after you! Xoxo Amethest babe**


	12. Shadow

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, it's just I'm going through a really tough time in my life and yeah I didn't really want to let that reflect in my writing. Guess I failed a bit with that in the chapter but enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**Shadows**

I stared at Christian in absolute shock. I tried to think back but all I could come up with was that for the past week I had been so occupied by Paige and Delilah, Sydney and Victors whereabouts not to mention trying to stay away from the public eye to avoid being executed and Dimitri and my wedding. Come to think about it I had been leaving Lissa out, we were best friends and I would do anything for her but ever since Dimitri's proposal we have been apart.

I felt really guilty now, what if she had been trying to tell me or needed me and I was too busy for her. Adrian has been rather quiet and I'm positive that once or twice out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking at the knives but when I turn to face him he is looking somewhere else. Maybe that's what Lissa and Adrian talk about, I knew he was upset but not depressed or I shuddered as I thought, suicidal. No he couldn't be, he has to stay strong for Sydney. Poor Lissa she was taking all this on and I wasn't there for her.

I glanced down at my ring glittering in the light sending little rainbows around the room, trying to keep a straight face I looked up into Christian's concerned eyes. "Listen, I know you're probably mad. But Lissa and I share something special and I would do anything for her, Rose I think, no, I know she is the one. Though this pregnancy thing is a big step and wasn't planned I am happy, just the thought of a little Lissa makes me shiver with joy. When I look at her I feel a stab in my heart and seeing her in pain absolutely kills me. Getting to the other point, Rose she really misses you." He looked at me his eyes burning and at that moment I felt my heart break for him, Lissa and him together was something magical. I gave a small smile and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"I understand Christian, I'm sorry" I whisper in his ear. He pulls away his baby blue eyes shine with what looks like tears but I can't be sure. He smiles and walks out of the room. Dimitri walks in takes one look at me and is instantly at my side just as I break down. I cry into his shoulder and he murmurs Russian in my ear. I pull away staring up at his face, he looked at me with such love. I pressed my lips against his, trying to block out everything. Eventually he pulled away panting, he gazed down at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you." He smiled then left the room. I sat on the bed and curled up into a ball wishing I could go back before this all happened and fix it. Somehow I managed to keep the tears internal when someone crawled in next to me. I rolled over and saw her bright green eyes survey me. She pushed my hair behind my ears and wiped away the tear that rolled down my cheek. Her tiny hands wrapped around my waist and I pressed my head into her dark hair.

"Talk to Lissa please." Delilah whispered and walked out if the room into the next where I heard Paige and her talking softly. I stood up and tip toed over to Lissa's room. Her door was opened ajar and I peaked in, Christian came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder he smiled and walked over to the fridge and got out one of the bottles of blood mum dropped in. Lissa was asleep on the bed, I smiled and climbed in next to her, she stirred slightly before opening her eyes.

"Rose?" She mumbled trying to sit up.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Thankyou" She hugged me and just for a moment I was sure everything was going to be fine. We were going into Darling Harbour tomorrow with some of Dads private guardians and we were going to get Sydney back dead or alive. Slowly I felt myself drift off to sleep.

The scenery blurred and immediately I knew Adrian was here. We were on the top of a building and it was fairly dark, I could see his outline standing on the edge his hair ruffled in the wind. "Hey Adrian" I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him reassuringly. "We will get her back I promise." He turned to me for the first time and I saw a tear race down his cheek, He sat down on the concrete floor and put his head in his hands and I got a glimpse of his wrists which displayed faint pink angry lines across them. I gasped and stood back, I had seen this on Lissa before and each time I felt sick. He looked up at me and let a small sad smile flash on his pain stricken face.

"So you know my secret?"

"Adrian...I don't know what to say" I started and sat next to him grimacing slightly as I pulled his arm into view and traced the lines with my finger.

"I don't know what to do Rose. It's gotten so bad, I know you and Dimitri will find her but just Christian and Lissa and you and Dimitri playing happy families makes me feel worse and I don't expect you to change or anything because I like seeing that your happy but when I try and join in on the happiness it's like a giant shadow is chasing me and it won't stop until I am completely broken" He whispered.

"It will be okay Adrian, I promise" I said back trying to convince myself of the words as well. A small girl walked out of the shadows and sat next to Adrian, I gasped at Delilah who wrapped her arms around her legs and stared out into the distance.

"Life sucks, but you have to live for the moments where it doesn't, and one day you will wake up and realise that fretting over the past won't help you just need to move on with the future 'cause one day you will wish you could have done more" She said quietly and for a moment I forgot she was a seven year old and took her words to heart.

**Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. That's a bit like my life right now.**

**Xoxo Amethestbabe**


	13. The first step

**12**

**The first step**

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long, thanks for the awesome reviews and keep them coming. It makes my day when I read them :D I have heard some amazing ideas from you guys and I am close to choosing, R & R **

Delilah looked at me smiled and disappeared leaving me staring at nothing gaping like a goldfish then turning back to Adrian who sat with his head in his hands. I tried to comfort him but the dream blurred and I found myself waking up to sound of Lissa throwing up in the bathroom. Nice, I shivered and looked at the clock it read 5.21am good enough. I convinced myself that I wouldn't die if I left my sanctum of warmth and braced the cold. We were going into Darling Harbour today. Just thinking about seeing Victor again made me sick and angry. Dimitri and I had training in the gym this morning, Paige somehow found out our plans and tried to convince us to allow her to come and seemed shocked when we stood our ground. She even got Delilah to use compulsion on me, I smiled either she wasn't very good or my necklace was working. I was hoping the latter.

I pushed open the door and found Dimitri in grey tracksuit and a white loose shirt stretching. I smiled; gosh I was so lucky to be getting married to him.

"Remind you of old times?" I grinned walking up to him; he laughed and caressed my face with the back of his hands.

"Only now I am the happiest man on earth" he leaned forward to kiss me and I took him by surprise when I twisted away and punched him in the stomach. He grunted and stepped back looking at me with a mischievous grin. Looking back on that moment we were in a very good mood considering what we were about to embark upon.

"You think you're going to get a kiss out of me that easy? Think again Mr. Belikov"

"Well, Miss Hathaway seems I underestimated you and rest assure it isn't a mistake I will make again"

We circled each other, knowing each other's moves back to front. He attacked, I blocked and vice versa. We fought for at least half an hour when Lissa and Christian walked in with Delilah and Paige. Christian laughed when he saw us all sweaty and panting. "Interrupt something didwe?" I giggled and sat down stretching.

"Sorry Rose but they wanted to watch and maybe get some lessons" Lissa said, looking over to me sympathetically.

"Today of all days" I muttered under my breath. Dimitri must have read my mind when he offered to teach them while I went and got ready. I kissed him on the cheek and left to take a shower.

***later that day***

At approximately 3.29pm that afternoon, Mum and the other guardian arrived; altogether there were about 16 of us. Some of them I already knew but most of them I had never met before. We didn't waste time with introductions and piled into the car we were taking to get to Darling Harbour. Mum and a guardian I didn't know but soon got the impression that his word was not to be questioned. He had dark hair that was greying in places and deep grey eyes that were always narrowed.

Adrian, Dimitri and I sat in the back with the other guardians, most of them were stone faced but you would see fear flickering in their eyes. A few of them looked in Dimitri and my direction and I felt their eyes narrow when they saw the diamond on my finger. Not that long ago I was just like them, marrying another guardian was about as low as abandoning your Moroi, I sadly had done both.

Dimitri kissed me lightly on the head and I looked over at Adrian who was twirling the spirit-infused stake in his hands, his forehead was creased and he looked deep in thought, his green eyes flickered to me then back at the stake and he continued to stare emptily. I sighed and looked out the window, the buildings were so high and we were slowly coming to a crawl. It looked so busy, so many people minding their own business, not having any idea about what we were about to embark on, in fact none of them would ever guess that we exist.

The car came to a halt at the traffic lights and I saw a sign reading, Darling Harbour. Already I had butterflies, what would happen? Would we all return? And more importantly was Sydney okay? My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was from Lissa.

Hey Rose gd luck ily xx send Dimitri my luv and plz be careful :) luv u xoxo Delilah, Paige, L & C + baby :D.

I smiled and showed Dimitri. This was going to be a long day, I stroked my stake and touched my necklace for good luck. Mum stopped the car, I looked it was a very barren part of town, graffiti laced the walls and homeless people roamed the street.

"Alright, out you hop. Lets do this" She said opening the door and ushering us out. We stood in a line, holding our stakes tightly we looked at each other before stepping forward onto the property.

**Next chapter will be longer I promise 3 what do you guys think for Lissa's baby, boy or girl? Or both? Any names you like and keep the ideas coming I love hearing from you. Xoxo Amethestbabe**


	14. An honour

**Hey guys here it is. The wait was long and I'm sorry but I am proud of this chapter, less talk and more think hehe thanks for all your support.**

**An honour**

At 4.12pm we were crouched down behind a brick wall about a mile from where Victor was apparently residing. "Okay guys, Rose, Dimitri and Nicole are on sentry. William, Sam, Kate you're coming with me and Graham to scope the area. The rest of you get some sleep. We attack in the morning". I watched as a few middle aged Dhampires left with my mum in a slow jog. A girl who looked a little older than Dimitri walked up to us.

"Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway my name is Nicole Latalia, it is an honour to be working with you." She looked up at us her curly red hair pulled into a tight ponytail. We were all dressed the same in black clothes in order to blend in with the shadows. It was pretty dangerous time now, the moon shone high up in the sky. Adrian trudged over to me and I put my arm around him. His green eyes shining out of his thick eye lashes and when he spoke I could hear the old him breaking through.

"Is this what you decided to do with your life 'cause this is quite boring Rose" He attempted smiling but the effort was obvious. His hand reached down and I instantly knew it was just bad habit and now that he was nervous he was feeling some of the darkness and wanted it to go away.

"Adrian..." I said. "You know you can't, first of all, you will need all your strength if we come across Sydney and secondly the smell and smoke will attract attention" He sighed knowing I was right but still not wanting to accept it.

"Rosa" Dimitri said quietly snapping me back into focus. I needed to stay in the zone but my mind kept slipping. I harshly reminded myself what happened last time I lost focus, it wasn't going to happen again. I walked along the road, sticking to the shadows taking in everything. Looking for the slightest movement or the quietest feel of nausea, Mum was probably a couple of blocks away by now. I wondered how Lissa and Christian were doing. I couldn't feel anything from the bond so I assumed they were okay.

"Rose!" Nicole whispered in my ear and I spun around ready for attack, but as I did I noticed she had her stake at my throat. "Get in the zone; I thought you were meant to be special or something. Obviously not, whatever has happened in the past must have been a fluke. You're obviously not ready to be a guardian." She whispered pressing the stake closer against my throat. My instincts kicked in and I punched her in the stomach and she fell backwards landing on the concrete.

"Rose. What is the meaning of this?" Dimitri hissed helping Nicole up.

"Sorry Dimitri, I don't know what came over me" I glared at Nicole and she gave me the dirtiest look before turning away and returning to her post. "I don't like her" I mumbled, kicking dust.

"It doesn't matter if you like her or not. This is our job, do you want to stop Victor and save Sydney? Then don't like people like her get to you. You are Rose Hathaway; no one gets in your road." He kissed me on the forehead and I thought I heard someone snicker in the background. Ignoring it I walked back to my post. I was on the corner of the street, overlooking two alley ways. I touched my necklace lightly; I was safe, well in my thoughts anyway.

It had been a long night, I glanced at my watch it read 5.22 am. Mum was meant to be back 2 minutes ago. I tried not to get too paranoid but I kept feeling something had gone wrong. We walked back to the camp where the other guardians were getting ready, stretching and eating. "Okay guys, it is now...3 minutes past. Make sure your well and truly ready to go" I said while stretching my arm. People looked up and took me seriously. It made me wonder what they had heard and where they had heard it from. Many people were still whispering about me and I heard bits but tried not to let it get to me. "Killed the queen...Set Victor free what was she thinking...her and Dimitri...don't believe she's killed that many strigoi...bloody legend." I glanced around at the last one seeing Adrian smiling at me. I laughed on the inside but kept my face stone-like. I turned around and saw some figures appearing out of the distance. Mum was leading them but what was 5 before was now 4. I recognised the missing person as Kate.

"What happened? Where is Kate?" I demanded looking from face to face. Each wore the same mask of sorrow and complete exhaustion.

"We came across about 9 strigoi, I don't know what happened it's like I couldn't see and when I woke up Kate was next to me, dead." William said gravely. I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked like he was about to cry. Somehow I knew Kate was more than just his partner.

"Tell me everything" I said to Mum and she looked up, her expressionless face softened a bit when she looked at Will but hardened again looking back at me. "They are much stronger than we thought."

We all sat down and Mum told her tale. She said it in such a way that if you printed the words she said it would look like she was boasting but in actual fact she was just recounting the facts. I had now a new appreciation for her and this whole issue. One person was dead. How many more were we to lose tomorrow. All these familiar faces and most likely more than one would be not to be seen anymore. I gripped Dimitri's hand and I knew he was thinking the same thing from his eyes. They were full of sadness but pride as well. If I mirrored him, then I could be proud of myself. What we were doing her would benefit everyone. It was a cause I was ready to lose my life for, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

**All your reviews are greatly appreciated and they really do make my day. Special thanks to vampire09 your review made my day. I love you guys. R&R xoxo Amethestbabe**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sam, you really are amazing and I love you.**


	15. The game

**Hey guys, fun chapter to write, keep the reviews coming :D **

**The Game**

The sun was rising slowly behind the buildings and I started feeling nervous. It was not long now before, well before we had to try and save Sydney, kill Victor and the other strigoi before they attacked another human or Moroi School and something else. Oh yeah, not die, I thought grimly, my grip tightening around my stake. Finally the stars were gone and the sun shone supplying us with all the protection the darkness couldn't. I pressed my lips together and turned around and walked to the group.

"Ready?" I asked and many people nodded, some just stood up. We picked up our bags and made our way down the road. People walked past us not giving us a second glance but there was a little girl who was wandering down the street singing. She looked about two and without a parent. I felt bad to leave her out here in this Strigoi infested city but we had to move on. Sticking to the shadows, I led followed by Dimitri, Graham and Mum. We came to the entrance of their hiding place, which at the moment looked to me like a deserted dentistry. I felt nausea in my stomach increase. I looked back and nodded my head. They were here. We walked in trying to remain as quiet as possible. The room was a pasty green, with old plastic chairs along the wall. There were blood stains on the floor and an eerie silence. I felt the nausea grow stronger and I grabbed my stake ready for whoever was approaching. In a heartbeat suddenly 5 Strigoi's appeared in front of me. I was ready to take them on when one of them said.

"Look poor little girly all alone" A skinny brunette said, she must have been a model in another life I thought. Glancing around me I realised she was right, out of the 14 people following me I was the only one left. Panic rippled through me, where were they? But I didn't have much time to my thoughts as the brunette attacked. 5 on 1 isn't a pleasant feeling especially when your in reality not the movies where they attack you all at once. Spinning around fast I staked the brunette and she crumpled to the floor, I punch the other man in the face before staking him also but in the process of removing my stake, one of them managed to kick me in the back. I fell forward spinning as I did, spitting the blood out of my mouth. Two big guys picked me up and held me so tight I couldn't move. Two bodies lay on the floor and I tried to loosen their grip but couldn't. I could no longer feel my hands as the circulation was stopped.

"Stop struggling, you'll end up dead anyway. Just like the others" The tallest one sneered tip-toeing his fingers up my arm. I turned and spat in his face and he growled and slapped me. "Stupid bitch, Lesley get in here and teach her a lesson" He called. Suddenly the blonde strigoi from before was in front of me, she reached out and traced my necklace.

"How pretty" She cooed before ripping it off.

"No!" I yelled trying to get at her.

"Poor baby, all alone. Don't worry, we'll be quick. And if you promise not to scream we may spare others" She laughed cracking her knuckles. "Sweet dreams" She smiled and smashed me in the head. Black dots formed in front of my eyes and all there was is darkness.

I awoke in a dark room, tied to a chair. Stripped of my clothes so I was left shivering in my underwear, the room had one door that had no doorknob and no windows, I could see in the darkness figures but they were slumped against the wall and I tried to keep my imagination and my stomach at bay. I felt a sick sensation of déjà vu but tried to not let it get to me. Lesley emerged out of the darkness, laughter in her sick red eyes. "Good morning Rose, how are you?" She said in that sickly tone of hers. I stared at her shooting daggers. "Oh if looks could kill, Rose I want to play a game before I kill you and it goes like this. I'm going to give you hell and you're going to make the right or wrong decisions. Wrong decisions will get a punishment but let's not linger on that hmm?" She walked around me stroking my face before slapping it hard. Blood rose in my mouth but I showed no emotion. "Your here to see Sydney yes? Well that can be arranged. But not now let's wait. I have someone you should meet, or maybe you already know them. HARRY bring in Dimitri." She yelled and the tall man from before walked into the darkness. When he came back he dragged behind him a chair much like mine but with my dearest love strapped to it. He looked like he had endured a 1000 deaths but his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Dimitri..." I whispered but it was unanswered when Harry kicked him in the leg causing him to groan. "No!" I yelled.

"Rose, this is how we play, you speak out of turn, and he gets hurt. Fair? I think so." She said stepping into the light, now I could look at her clearly. She was wearing a skimpy dress made of silk that came up to her upper thigh. Smiling at me she walked up to Dimitri and touched his hair. "So apparently you guys are to be wedded? But surely not, your both professional guardians. Well if thats the case I guess I can do what I want, yes? Rose what do you think and chose you words wisely"

"I'm gonna kill you, what have you done with the others?" I said trying to loosen the ropes grip. She tutted.

"Wrong answer" and with that she looked at me before sitting on Dimitri's lap, her legs spread. And kissed him, slowly, making sure I saw every second of it. Then she stroked his chest and bit him tenderly on the shoulder drawing blood. I felt sick, and tried to look away but Harry held me in position. "Harry take him away, I'm done." She said wiping her mouth on her arm.

"Rosa I'm sorry" Dimitri said and I felt my heart lurch and yearn for his touch.

"Welcome to the game Rose" Lesley smiled.

**I really don't like this Lesley character but I'm just that evil MWAHAHA Its going down. What happened to Sydney? Where did everyone go? What is Victor up to? Is Lissa really safe? And will Adrian have to guts when it comes to the call?**


	16. Not To Me

*** Authors Note * **

I do not own the rights to VA nor the characters. This is my own creation. Rated M for well this chapter and the next in particular, non lemon readers YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Thankyou to everyone for sticking with me. As always R&R :)**  
**

* * *

It was a while after she left that I felt the surging need to get out of here. It wasn't like it wasn't there before, but after seeing that, after all we had been through together. I was not going to let my future with Dimitri be compromised again. I gave the room another look over, looking for a point of weakness, a window, anything but to no avail. The entire room was made out of what looked like metal walls and I couldn't see a door or a window for the life of me. It felt like 2 days since Leslie had bitten and kissed Dimitri, well after 1 night of screaming his name and then drifting off into a dream of vivid proportions. The dream state was something I was sure wasn't my fault, I really could not see how I could have slept at a time like this, and the dream much to my dismay was not a good one.

Victor's face laughing at me. Just laughing at me.

My wrists burned from the rope and my struggle as I pulled again at them to no avail. Suddenly I heard a crash behind me, the first sound I had heard all night. I tried to twist my head to see what had caused it but my entrapment ensured I was blind. Light footsteps echoed the ground and they began to get louder and heavier as they approached the back of me. My body tensed up and I prepared for the worst.

"Rose" Abe whispered slicing free my hands with my stake.

"Old man! How di-" I exclaimed only before being cut off by a heartstopping gasp on his behalf. I struggled to free myself, the ropes still binding tight even if they were cut through. Finally I was almost out but before I could stand up and turn around I heard a loud _crack_.

It wasn't the kind of crack wood makes when being devoured by fire. It wasn't the pleasant cracking of knuckles or even the sound of someone's arm being snapped in half. It was the sound of someone's neck being broken.

I spun around and sure enough there was Lesley, holding my fathers crinkled body. His neck off at a weird angle and his face stuck in the perpetual twist of pain and fear. She let him slip and he fell to the floor, dead.

"Abe.." I gasped wishing with all my heart I could just go to him but instead I twisted the stake around and around in my hand preparing for a battle. Pure anguish bubbled through me and I snarled back at her my own fangs bared in the form of normal teeth. I heard other footsteps approach but I had no time to think about that and lunged at Lesley.

We twisted and block, attacked and defended. It was like my sparing practice with Dimitri, neither one of us could win and neither one of us felt they were going to lose. Well that was until she landed a gut wrenching blow and I collapsed into the chair that once help me captive, smashing it as I did. She took advantage of my second of shock and landed above me pinning me down and gripping my neck in her hands.

"Now, I was told to wait for him to do this but you are just too annoying.." Her grip hardened before in the second I thought I was going to die she disappeared. Recoiled she had sprung back snarling at a new person. I couldn't quite make out a face as my head was still spinning. I heard a loud bang and then a snap of the fingers and she disappeared the way she always did.

"Rose…love, are you alright?" An all too familiar voice said standing over me holding my stake.

"Victor" I snarled reaching for it but losing my footing. I couldn't understand why my body was so weak but my mind was clouding and spinning with so much pain. _The Ghosts_. I thought cringing as I held my head blinking back tears. They made their way in from the walls, rising up from the floor but instead of surrounding me, they surrounded Victor and his distressed yell got my attention. So he could see them too? Interesting. He reached down to my level nonetheless and brushed a piece of hair back from my face.

"Here." He smiled and attatched the necklace Dimitri made me back around my neck, as soon as he let go the pain disappeared. I jumped up and held my stake at his neck.

"What are you doing here?" I spat and felt him laughing under my grip. This enraging me further caused me to push the stake harder against his soft skin. He yelped and shut up pretty quickly

"Rose I..I just saved your life. Please give me the benefit to explain myself." He stammered in between gasps. This was the man that put both Lissa and I through hell the past year and a bit. He was the one that wanted me dead. He killed the queen. But then again he did save my life. I was going to kill him anyway, may as well hear why he saved my life.

"Hurry up then, before I lose my patience." I growled, glancing around the room for anyone else. We were alone, it seemed.

"Yes I killed the queen and yes I'm a bad man, yadda yadda yadda. I saved you though Rose, because you are the only other shadow kissed warrior I know. It occurs to me now, you are too precious to want to kill…yet anyway." He smiled, his face curling up in a deceivingly kind way.

"What do you mean?" I questioned angrily, why couldn't he just get to the point.

"You don't really believe Sydney is human do you?" He laughed bitterly.

"You mean.." I gasped turning him to face me, stake still pushed against his throat.

"Yes, Sydney is my sister. And I am her shadow."

I couldn't believe it, my thoughts raced. How could I have not picked this up?

"Where is she now?"

"Don't worry your pretty little face Rosemary, she is quite safe I assure you." He snickered, daring to push away the lines that creased my forehead. I punched him in response and he laughed.

"SO worth it."

"Where is she? You will take us to her!" I yelled pressing my face to his.

"No. She is much safer with me." He said curtly and gently pushed away from me. "Now that we have established that neither of us can kill the other, just yet, lets remove this threatening hold shall we?" I felt my arm drop, not of my own accord. My mind felt invaded and I hung my head like a puppet.

"Very good" He said licking his lips. "Now that you understand it is time for me to go." And with that he walked out of view. I stood there frozen, unable to follow him. No sooner he had disappeared I heard the voice of the one I loved.

"ROZA!" Dimitri screamed from another room. I clutched my stake and ran to him. As I approached the dark side of the room I crashed into a hard chest. Not being able to see a thing I tensed up.

"Dimitri!" I screamed in response so he could know I'm close.

"I'm right here you goose." He said next to me and I could hear the smile in his voice. Now that he had spoken I could smell the slight scent of his colon and felt his comforting presence.

"Oh Roza, I was so worried." He pulled me into an embrace and my lips finally found his. His lips tasted of blood but I didn't care. They were cracked and his body felt weaker than normal but I'm sure mine did too. Our lips pressed together parted and his tongue lolled into my mouth to caress mine. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing my body against his. I broke apart for a second, our foreheads still touching.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered.

"I would never let that happen. Not after everything, you promised to be my wife remember."

I kissed him deeply in response holding my body against his, the heat through our clothes made me feel the tingle of electricity between us. I lowered my hand to the small of his back. _Lissa. _I pushed away, before getting carried away. My breath still hot and shallow.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked concerned.

"We still have to find the others." I said, hoping Lissa was okay in Australia.

"They are already out Roza, we are the last ones. They never made it into the building. We tried to call you as you entered the building but it was as if you couldn't hear us. Your mum wanted to come up with a formal plan to get you back but I couldn't bare the separation. Stupidly I ran in after you, only to find you weren't there but I had walked into a room of strigoi." He muttered obviously not happy with his decisions.

"You could have been killed!" I exclaimed feeling my pulse increase and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him to me again.

"So could have you."

"That's completely different." I sighed not feeling up to these mind games.

"Not to me." He said, his voice husky. I gasped, for once I didn't have something to say back to that. His lips met mine again and his hand caressed my face.

"We should get out of here."

"Agreed." I whispered.

**Thanks Guys...Really hate that Lesley Bitch. Competition is still open :) have your 2cents worth in your favourite story! Love you all xoxo Amethest Babe**


	17. Dreamless Sleeping

*** Authors Note *  
**I do not own the rights to VA but this is my story. Rated M for this chapter. Please DO NOT read it if you are not over the age of 14 AT LEAST. Thank you all for sticking with me.

* * *

When we arrived back at home base, which consisted of a very lit up old warehouse with mats all over the floor. We were bombarded with a thousand questions. Dimitri was criticized for his lack of judgment and I was held under pretty much knife point by my mother as to why I hadn't fell back when she gave the order. Seeing my mothers hard face, her eyes only betraying the faintest fragment of emotion. Worry, pure worry lit up her eyes and I was taken back to watching my father die.

"Everyone…I will answer your questions in a moment. But I need you all to listen now, Abe, my father. Is dead. He was murdered by Lesley the Strigoi in an attempt to save me." I said my voice shaking and every pair of eyes in the room looked up at me in shock and despair.

"Why didn't you tell me Roza?" Dimitri asked in a hush tone as everyone else broke into abrupt and rowdy threats to the blonde bitch.

"I..I just couldn't. If I wanted to get out of there alive I had to focus, and Victor turned up and-" I started. Only to find every pair of eyes on me again so I sighed and began to relay my entire story.

"I can't believe…So Victor has Sydney?" Mum asked rubbing her temples with her fingers. I nodded and searched the room for Adrian, when I found him he looked so pale, I was very concerned for the idea of him fainting.

"And she is Moroi?" She questioned again.

"Yes." I replied watching Adrian leave the building.

"Excuse me" I murmured, making my way through the crowd. I followed him outside and onto the footpath, the sun was low in the sky and the birds were singing as if to celebrate the morning.

"Adrian…are you okay?" I asked cautiously reaching out towards him. His face was stoic and I couldn't make out his expression. Betrayal? Loss? Hurt? Anger? Hope?

"No, of course I am not Rose. I have lost the woman I loved. She is in the clutches of an evil man who calls himself her brother. I don't know what I would prefer. Him being right and having to realize that she has lied to me this whole time, or him being wrong and realize she is in danger once again. At least if he were her brother she would be safer." His voice was shaky and I wrapped my arm around him.

"We will find her. I promise." I said bowing my head next to his so our foreheads were nearly touching. Tears streaked his face and his green eyes looked into mine.

"I just hope we are not too late." He whispered and I pulled his head to my chest and just cradled it there while he sobbed. I would have to call Lissa in a moment to make sure she knew all that was going on and that she was okay but for the moment Adrian just needed me here. He sat back up and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked ignoring my wet shirt.

"I just…imagine how different things would be if we were together Rose. Before Dimitri returned and before Sydney. Everything would be…better." He finished looking to me for confirmation.

"Well yes, things would be simpler I suppose. I know I would be happy loving you Adrian. As you have outlined we would all be happy to an extent. And sometimes I think about it, almost wistfully. But, you know as well I do that could never happen. We would never love each other fully. I know I would always want Dimitri and you would always want Sydney, we would have our own battles and I don't believe it is something we should dwell over." I smiled ruffling his hair. He smiled back at me and put his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Bring her back Rose, I know you can."

After I left Adrian I pulled out my phone and rang Lissa, she answered on the first ring.

"Rose are you okay? I heard everything; your mother briefed us. Oh I've been so worried!"

"Yes, well I am fine to an extent. It has been a long day to say the least."

"I'm so sorry about your dad…"

"Yeah. Me too."

"…"

"Look Lissa, we are coming you soon to be with you, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Rose. I don't want to be selfish but I really need my best friend sometimes."

"Yeah I know. You are pregnant for crying out loud. I should be there shopping with you and going on about babies and the cuteness of them."

"No, not just that. I don't mind that too much. I'm not an idiot. I know it's your job and all but the prospect of losing you is something I cannot bear."

"Hey now, you are not going to lose me."

"I came very close to it today though, didn't I?"

"No, well kinda… but you didn't and that's the important thing."

She sighed and I could almost see her pursing her lips in stress.

"Hey Lissa, remember you are a house, the more you worry, the more the baby worries. Happy home, happy baby."

"Whatever loser, since when are you an expert on pregnancies?" She laughed causing me to go red. To be honest I had been researching it quite a bit since Christian's slip of truth.

"Hahah okay, okay. I am no expert but can you put lover boy on for a second I need to talk to him."

"Yeah okay, just give me a sec"

I heard a bit of rustling around and then Lissa called his name and more rustling.

"Sup Rose, you alright buddy?"

"Yeah I am fine thanks, yourself?"

"Umm yeah I suppose fine is one way to put it. After this phone call I'll send you the pics, Eddie and Mia have officially gotten married. Its kinda sickening to be honest."

I smiled at his familiar honesty, "Yeah says you, the one who is knocking up everyone in sight. Haven't you heard the term safe sex is good sex?"

"Yeah you and Belikov may have mentioned it to me, or should I say not so much mentioned but I could hear it from the next room."

"Oh shutup you. I called you over for a reason not to be teased and talk about each others sex life."

"Another conversation for another day, agreed."

"No not agreed, never again hahaha. Okay well I assume you are up to date?"

"Right down to the last gum drop button I am."

"Okay well, I have something to ask of you. I want you to look into the powers of spirit and Lissa's mind control abilities. Seems like Victor has acquired spirit somehow. He was able to control my movements when I was fighting him today."

"Woah…that's creepy. Apart from that has he shown any other Spirit style abilities?"

"I dreamt of him."

"Ewww."

"Not like that Christian! God you are disgusting."

"I know haha I know. Hmm I'll look into it and let you know. Are you guys heading down here soon?"

"Yeah should be. Look after her yeah?"

"Of course I will. I'm sorry about your loss Rose."

And for once his voice was sincere. It was husky and I felt every ounce of emotion reflected in it.

"Thanks Christian."

"If you ever want to talk?"

"Yeah, thanks, I doubt I will but thank you anyway."

He cleared his throat "Well I better let you get back to Belikov."

"Mmm alright, I'll catch you later."

"Oh Rose…?"

"Yeah?"

"If it is a boy Lissa and I have decided to call him Mason Abe-Thomas Dragomire"

"Dragomire?"

"Yeah well we have to continue her family name more so than mine."

"I see…well I…I don't know what to say." And I didn't, my eyes started stinging and I felt all-warm in my heart.

"Most people say thank you but I can understand if that is too mainstream for you guardian folk."

"Thanks Christian. Send Lissa my love."

"I will, bye."

And with that the phone disconnected. I walked back inside and to my quarters, apparently I was sharing with Dimitri as his duster lay neatly over his mat of a bed. I wondered where he was but was kind of glad he wasn't here right now as my eyes filled up with tears.

I spent my entire life wondering who my father was and in the short time I had to get to know him…he was gone. And I would never get to see him again.

_Craccckkk_

The sound echoed in my mind and I let out a low sob. I was being weak, I really was crying a lot these days but I couldn't help it. I heard someone walk over but I didn't lift my head of my knees and continued to heave another sob.

"Rose…come here." Mum said and pulled me to her. Her arms were around me in the most motherly act I was pretty sure she had ever committed in her entire life.

"You are on Sentry duty at 7pm with Sam and Graham. Try get some sleep in between now and then" I almost smiled at her, in amidst of all this she was still telling me what to do and remained that frigid boss character.

"Thanks Mum." I smiled and snuggled into her.

"I miss him too. I didn't even know he had left until you came out and told me. He was too good at being sneaky for his own good." She said trying to sound vexing but it came out with affection instead.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Stupid old man thinking he could save the day." I muttered and she gave me a squeeze before standing up.

"I'll talk to you later, I am proud of you Rose." She smiled tightly and left. I sat there for a few moments more and decided to go for a walk and find Dimitri.

I walked the perimeter of the warehouse to no avail then decided to check the upstairs area, which was abandoned except for those who were doing scout. I walked around kicking old cardboard boxes until I saw him sitting in the corner away from everyone.

"Hey… what are you doing?" I asked softly and his eyes looked cold and I walked over. I sat down next to him and he stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching out and caressing his face. He showed no reaction and just sat there.

"Nothing is wrong. I am sorry for your loss Rose." He said, it was cold but the second sentence seemed like it contained an effort to be sincere. Was he upset I didn't tell him right away what had happened?

"Look if this is about me not telling you right awa-"

"It's not about that Rose. That doesn't bother me." He said cutting me off. His voice still brutal and he seemed to make a point of calling me Rose opposed to Rosa.

"Tell me what is wrong then. We are a team remember." I said and sparkled my ring in front of him to prove my point. He stared at it angrily but his face then slowly softened.

"I heard you and Adrian talking." He muttered quietly. I thought for a moment for what I had said and realized how bad it must have looked. "I understand if you want to be with him Rose, you are right things would be so much simpler. I am sorry to be such an inconvenience." He whispered and looked down clearly hurt.

"You…were jealous?" I asked, my voice shocked. He looked up at me like I was stupid.

"Of course I am jealous. The woman I love has just professed to another guy that she would prefer to be with him. I am beyond jealous. I am completely and utterly wrecked and have no idea what to do." His voice cut off with a bit of a choke. He looked away from me but I could see his eyes were getting glassy. My heart reached out for him.

"Oh Dimitri…you didn't hear the whole conversation. I love you silly, not Adrian. We were talking about how much simpler things would be if we were together but then later reflected on how we would never be happy if we knew we still had our other halves there." I smiled wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, but to be fair you didn't hear all of it. I love you, I love you. I love you, Dimitri Belikov. And I am soon to become Mrs Rose Belikov and I assure you it is the most perfect dream come true. I never want to be in a world without you."

His eyes locked with mine, the deep brown making me want to dive into them and explore the dark bottoms of it. I leant forward and brushed my lips with his. His hot breath on my face instantly excited me and I moved my legs over his body so I was straddling him. We hadn't had a real moment alone in a very long time and after all we had been through today my mind was racing with the possibilities.

His tongue circled in my mouth and his teeth grabbed at my lip playfully. I pushed my hands under his shirt and traced the hard surface of his hairless chest. Over each hard muscle and up to his pecs, I grazed my fingers over his nipples giving them a little pinch and feeling him press his lower body up to mine in delight. I lifted up his shirt and kissed over his neck, slowly sucking and biting lightly down to the base of his throat knowing that it drove him wild.

He groaned and pushed my shirt up over my head, with what could only be described as animal passion he rolled me over and straddled me. His hard body pressing me down making it difficult to breath but I didn't care. His fingers undid my pants pulling them down as he kissed the curve of my breast. I lay there in my underwear as he took his pants off and returned kissing my neck and breasts. Pushing my bra down he sucked on my nipples, pulling on them with his teeth a little harder than expected and I yelped in pain but also in pleasure. Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled him hard into me. His hard erection digging into my pubic bone as he kissed my mouth hard and out tongues flickered in each others mouths. His hands went behind my back and undid the clasp on my bra. He sat up for a minute and admired my body. My nipples hard facing up towards him, I gasped for air and the taste of his lips. I reached up to pull him back down to me but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

Hungry he kissed all over my breasts, sucking and caressing with his tongue making me moan. I could feel my black underwear slowly getting wetter and wetter and I think he must have been able to feel that through the fabric because he smiled and lowered one of his hands to rub the wet fabric and my body beneath it. I let out a gasp and bucked my hips, freeing my hands I pushed down his boxers, springing free his hard erection. I caressed it with my fingers as he kissed down my stomach. Slowly removing my panties with his teeth, I felt his tongue on my clit. In a zig-zag motion and then in a circular motion he made gasp and run my fingers through his dark hair.

He grabbed himself and directed it to me before pushing it deep inside of me. I bucked my hips pushing him deeper with in me and with that he started thrusting, slowly at first but it started to speed up and he grunted and groaned in my ear. It got to the point where the only way I could remain quiet was if I bit down hard into his shoulder. We came at the same time and he rolled out of me and we lay next to one another on the cold warehouse floor. I was sweaty and so was he but I crawled up and placed my head on his chest. Tracing my fingers over his chest we talked about random things and eventually settled on planning our wedding. I slowly managed to get my clothes back on, in between hungry kisses and stopping Dimitri putting his back on too.

"Wake me up before 7pm yeah?" I asked feeling my eyes grow heavy.

"Of course Rosa" He murmured petting my hair, and with that I feel into blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Ohh hot hot hot! Haha R&R :) Competition still open. Love you all! xoxo Amethest Babe.**


End file.
